Episode 7947 (27th September 2017)
Plot Gabby borrows Sandy's walkie-talkies to get back at Emma. Due to things kicking off with Emma again, Laurel has decided to visit her sister Caroline. Kerry tries to get Bernice out of the salon so Chrissie can help her with the spray tans. She eventually manages to get Bernice to leave when she lies Rodney is booked in for a full frontal spray tan. In the café, Arthur sneaks a feather in Emma's bag and lies to her that he had a dream about Ashley last night who told him to be nice to her. Emma takes this as a sign, and the feather as another, so she rushes off to collect her bible and heads to the church. Kerry and Chrissie panic when Bernice returns to the salon so Kerry slaps some foam on Chrissie's face and Chrissie puts on a Geordie accent but Bernice can see through their act. Bernice fires Kerry despite being unable to work the tanning machine and having bookings later. Gerry asks to rent a room at the B&B for a month, producing a wad of cash to pay for it. Lachlan isn't pleased that Gerry is considering staying on in the village. Marlon is still down after his disastrous date yesterday. He cannot believe his eyes when Paddy and Lindsey walk into The Woolpack together. At the church, Gabby hides one of the walkie-talkies under the alter and heads into the vestry. Bernice realises she needs Chrissie's help but Chrissie will only help out if Kerry can return too. Lindsey is surprised to learn Paddy and Marlon are best mates. Seeing how awkward things are, Eric suggests Paddy and Lindsey dine in his restaurant but Lindsey places her hand on Paddy's thigh and suggests they go somewhere else. As Emma is praying, Gabby spooks her out by talking to her through the walkie-talkie pretending to be God. Gabby tells Emma she's evil, so Emma arms herself with a candle stick and creeps towards the vestry. Emma yanks open the curtain but no one is there, although she does spot Gabby's necklace laying on the ground. Paddy takes Lindsey to the surgery where Lindsey grabs a couple of dog collars and pushes Paddy towards the cages. Bob asks Finn about Emma after the business with the feather. Finn explains Emma isn't herself at the moment. With Paddy blindfolded and tied to the cages by the dog collars, Lindsey removes Paddy's phone from his pocket and reads the texts between him and Marlon. She's annoyed at being caught in the middle of Paddy and Marlon's games. Arthur goes to tell Laurel about Gabby's plan before his mother leaves but he's interrupted when Gabby returns to Mulberry Cottage. Bernice agrees to reinstate Kerry at the salon and allows Chrissie to continue to help out. Paddy is still tied to the cages. He drinks from a bottle attached to a cage whilst talking to the animals. Gabby informs Arthur that Emma fell for the walkie-talkie stunt but Arthur worries what Emma is capable of. Meanwhile, Emma sits in her bedroom - a shrine to James - and prays to God. She apologises to God for believing false signs and asks God to forgive Gabby. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Lindsey - Audrie Woodhouse Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room, reception and cages *Dale View - Front garden and Emma's bedroom *Connelton View - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,510,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes